pickleboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Grandpa (Series)
Angry Grandpa Series, formerly known as TheAngryGrandpaShow (KidBehindACamera/BridgetteWest), '''is a mini series created by Bridgette West that features Michael Green in it & he causes destruction. Plot Prologue '''DISCLAIMER: THERE IS NO PROLOGUE IN THIS SERIES!! Season 1/Fat Kid The Fat Kid is the first season of The Angry Grandpa Series, It shows Bridgette & Michael to the videos & Michael first watched wrestling/royal rumble, he got pissed of a pt it & he goes to the room to cause destruction & Bridgette films Him & Michael throws her out & tells her to stop filming him & she does not stop then Michael holds the black thing in his hand & Bridgette tells him that she does not want to & they need to & Michael does not tell her back & he tells her that she laughing while she is not & he is pissed the fuck out & Michael gets more pissed of & kicks the collection of CD’s & asks “Where’s that Of That fucking thing”! & he opens that cover & sees the cover art on that cd & he gets more pissed at it & wrinkles/destroys it apart & fucks the rock & gets angry at rocky & Bridgette says his name & gets more pissed at it & throws another cd across the room & again throws Bridgette our seriously & please & makes Bridgette go out of the room & tells Her About “400 days thrown away from the fucking so they could promote ANOTHER FUCKING MOVIE UNTIL WRESTLEMANIA!!” & slams the door shut & Angrily & Bridgette is left outside the room/hall & locks the door from the inside, the sound can be heard & the applause can be heard & Bridgette touches the outside of the door by locking it & Michael makes a really angrier sound & Bridgette gets scared by it, then the video ends. It is revealed of the GTA V release dates of the video games & the tomb raider! Season 2 Michael first watched the 2014 royal rumble & he gets pissed at Batista & he goes upstairs to the room to cause destruction & Bridgette follows him & Says his name pin a laughing tone/voice & Michael yells that he will never watch Royal Rumble again!! & goes to the first room to cause destruction in it & Bridgette goes in it & follows him, then Michael Tells Her not to follow him & he causes destruction of dark brown wood (unknown thing) & Bridgette says his name & Michael screams“HE LIFT!!!!!” & yells “BUT CHESE DON’T LAST FOR FORFACKERCASORSASOR GOES BACK WITH THE ROYAL RUMBLE!!!!!” & Cries Then He grabs the tall unknown black lamp & smashes it on the half Destroyed dark brown wood & tells Bridgette to go & gets upset more, then he pushes Bridgette out with the door & yells her to “STAY OUT!!” & Michael gives Hera warning that “IF SHE LAUGHS AT HUM, HE WILL BREAK STUFF MORE & ONCE!!” & she is & Michael then goes to a different room & he runs, then turns on the light & then he gets more angry & he yells, then he calls the covers stupid that he bought it & throws it down, then he gets more stuff out of the junk box & he yells “FUCK YOUTU & FUCK BULSHI!!” he throws them across the room & Bridgette asks “What is That?” & Michael Tells Her “Rocky!” & He Angrily tips the royal rumble paper when he saw it & he says Bridgette’s Name & she closed the door outside & laughs privately away from Michael & re-opens the door again to see him cause destruction more & Michael (pissed of more & angry) picks up the light blue mini desk lamp to destroy it & he bangs it repeatedly to have it destroyed pissed of/angrily & When He saw Bridgette again he decides to turn of her camera & but he tripps over the things & he is about to fall & he tells Bridgette to turn of the camera & he takes it from her, Then the video ends. Category:Series